staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Kwietnia 2015
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Natura w Jedynce - Szepty w błękicie (Blue Whisper); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); reż.:Sigurd Tesche; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3087; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Klan - odc. 2742 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Ranczo - odc. 3 (seria I, odc. 3) - Ksiądz z inicjatywą - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 123 (seria II, odc. 75) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 123); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Smaki polskie - Roladki i sałatki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Przepis dnia - /214/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie Hawaje cz. 1 (Wild Hawaii); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 75/111, Najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka cz.1 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 75/111, Man's Best Friend: Part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gęsina na Świętego Marcina - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 124 (seria II, odc. 76) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 124); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3088; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2743 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /326/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /215/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 167 - Diabelski śmiech (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Szaleniec w kokpicie (How Safe are our Planes?) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Mark Gregory, Ian Russel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 W garniturach - odc. 7/13 (Suits, ep. 6, Tricks of the Trade); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Rzeka - odc. 1 (The River, ep. 1, Magus) 41'; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Jaume Collet-Serra; wyk.:Bruce Greenwood, Joe Anderson, Leslie Hope, Eloise Mumford, Paul Blackthorne, Thomas Kretschmann, Shaun Parkes, Daniel Zacapa, Paulina Gaitan, Scott Michael Foster; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 157; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Szaleniec w kokpicie (How Safe are our Planes?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Mark Gregory, Ian Russel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 75/111, Najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka cz.1 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 75/111, Man's Best Friend: Part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 775; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 776; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1278 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 519 - Wyniki nie kłamią; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (30); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Oaza wolności - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 33 - Pan kotek był chory; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 6 "Powrót Wiktora" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 64 "Wakacje w lubuskiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 596 - Skarga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Tropem nieznanego - Początki nanotechnologii (Nanotechnology takes off); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/85; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1278 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1279 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Jaś Fasola. Nadciąga totalny kataklizm. (Bean. The Ultimate Disaster Movie) - txt. str. 777 83'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1997); reż.:Mel Smith; wyk.:Rowan Atkinson, Peter McNichol, Pamela Reed, Burt Reynolds; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Fryderyk 2015 - gala wręczenia Nagród Akademii Fonograficznej; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Wielki podryw (Heartbreakers) - txt. str. 777 116'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:David Mirkin; wyk.:Sigourney Weaver, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Ray Liotta, Gene Hackman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Daleko od okna 112'; dramat; reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Dominika Ostałowska, Dorota Landowska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Karolina Gruszka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Grzegorz Damięcki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Art Noc: Tworzywo Sztuczne: Fisz i Emade; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 23.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Lider - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 22.04.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Kto pyta, nie błądzi - Kto pyta, nie błądzi 22.04 2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 23.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 73; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 74; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 23.04-Lepsze, gorsze/pakiet 65/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - - 23.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 157; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:45 Jazda na rower - odc. 7; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 81) Wiosenne koktaile, burger w towarzystwie warzyw; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 75; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 76; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 23.04-Lepsze, gorsze/pakiet 65/; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Czas Komedy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje - odc. 69; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Diagnoza zdrowia - Zespół suchego oka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 23.04-Lepsze, gorsze/pakiet 65/; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 23.04.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:32 Pogoda 17:35 Kto pyta, nie błądzi - Kto pyta, nie błądzi 23.04 2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:39 Kurs - biblioteka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:48 Zielony Zakątek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:01 Nieruchomości lubuskie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:17 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 23.04.2015; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 23.04.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:49 Pogoda 18:52 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze - Informacje lubuskie - komentarze 23.04.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:03 Kto pyta, nie błądzi - Kto pyta, nie błądzi 23.04 2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:08 Kurs - biblioteka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:17 Zielony Zakątek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 23.04.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:32 Pogoda 19:35 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 23.04.2015; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:48 Nieruchomości lubuskie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:03 Kto pyta, nie błądzi - Kto pyta, nie błądzi 23.04 2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:08 Kurs - biblioteka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:47 Zielony Zakątek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 23.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 23.04 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 23.04.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:21 Pogoda 22:24 Kto pyta, nie błądzi - Kto pyta, nie błądzi 23.04 2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Hokej na lodzie - Mistrzostwa Świata Dywizji IA - Kraków 2015: Polska - Kazachstan; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Pogoda - 23.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 23.04 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Diagnoza zdrowia - Zespół suchego oka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Podróż do Państwa Środka - odc. 2 - Spotkania z Kulturą; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Jeden list – trzy tajemnice; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Czas Komedy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Kalinowski, Robert Kaczmarek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Przechodzień codzienny - 20.04-Zasób słów /pakiet 65/; STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Disco gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy (528) 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (208) 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (209) 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (137) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (446) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (138) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (529) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2086) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (138) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2865) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (725) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (636) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2087) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (243) 20:05 Zdrady (59) 21:05 Przyjaciółki (58) 22:05 Trudne słówka - komediodramat, USA, 2004 01:00 Zakończenie programu - przerwa techniczna TVN 05:50 Uwaga! (4202) 06:10 Mango - Telezakupy 07:15 Detektywi (992) 07:50 Doradca smaku (55/60) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej 13 (2056) 11:25 Szkoła (115) 12:25 Szpital (343) 13:25 Ugotowani 8 (43) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (464) 15:00 Szkoła (116) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2453) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (465) 18:00 Szpital (344) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4203) 20:10 Doradca smaku (56/60) 20:15 Na Wspólnej 13 (2057) 20:50 Ugotowani 8 (44) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje 11 (8/13) 22:30 Nigdy nie mów nigdy - komedia, Polska, 2009 00:40 Superwizjer (1039) 01:15 Uwaga! (4203) 01:35 Sekrety Magii 02:55 Rozmowy w toku (2453) 03:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Skarby prowincji - Kalwaria Pakoska; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Budowniczy zgody i pojednania; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 2 - Rodzice Marzeń (Rodzice Marzeń) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Dzika Polska - Wielki rechot; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Dorota Adamkiewicz, Joanna Łęska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1220 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1124 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:00 Kiriat Białystok. Szkice do sagi białostocczan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Flesz historii - odc. 230; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (719) Paryż - Moniszejka; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. IV - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 KucinAlina - (28) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1220 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 - Gwiazdor filmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Defekt - odc. 6/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Polonia w Komie - (720) dr Kangur - Australia; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Ojciec i syn - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński, Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. IV; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 - Gwiazdor filmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Defekt - odc. 6/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1220; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Ojciec i syn; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński, Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Eén 09:00 Radio 2 op één 12:00 Lentebeelden 12:20 Dagelijkse kost 12:35 Blokken 13:00 Het Journaal 13:25 Het Weer 13:30 Iedereen beroemd 13:50 Thuis 14:15 Airline USA 14:35 Villa Politica 16:05 Rush 16:50 Clips 17:10 Gino’s Italian Escape 17:35 Buren 18:00 Het Journaal 18:10 Het Weer 18:15 Dagelijkse kost 18:30 Blokken 19:00 Het Journaal 19:40 Iedereen beroemd 20:05 Het Weer 20:10 Thuis 20:35 Koppen 21:20 Wolven 22:10 Café Corsari 23:00 Het Journaal 23:15 Rush 23:59 Keno 00:00 Het Weer 00:05 Dagelijkse kost 00:20 Iedereen beroemd 00:40 Journaallus Canvas 09:00 Terzake 09:35 Reyers Laat 10:15 Lentebeelden 12:30 Rolkrant 18:05 Wonders of Life 18:55 Louis Theroux: LA Stories 19:55 De Gouden Boekenuil 20:00 Terzake 20:40 Sporza: UEFA Europa League 23:10 De Gouden Boekenuil 23:15 Reyers Laat 23:55 Sporza: UEFA Europa League magazine 00:25 Canvaslus